themazerunnerroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 January 2016
02:18 YAY 02:18 okay 02:18 do u have chat hacks? 02:19 pings and such? 02:19 Hugh? 02:19 >.< 02:19 okay 02:19 User:OculusOpium/wikia.js go here 02:19 and 02:19 TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 January 2016 follow what I told James 02:20 wait 02:20 kk 02:20 follow the chat hacks one 02:20 then I'll get you the chat log one 02:21 so it should look like this :User:Nat25/wikia.js but with the extra one 02:22 okay 02:23 u know what? I'll copy and paste exactly what you need here 02:23 lol okay 02:24 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); var logInterval = 600000; importScriptPage('User:Joeytje50/ChatLogger.js', 'runescape'); importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 02:24 there 02:25 copy that then clear ur cache, and u'll have pings and chat log here only 02:29 User:OculusOpium/wikia.js 02:29 ? 02:29 that it? 02:29 yes 02:29 okay 02:29 so close out of here, clear ur cache, and then reenter 02:35 poppy 02:35 do u see the hacks? 02:37 poppy 02:37 oculus 02:37 I did it :) 02:37 sorry everything was going slow 02:37 see them? 02:38 warning, chat will go poof and clear, so always keep this up and refresh 02:38 TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 January 2016 02:38 or to see the newest one 02:38 Category:Wikia Chat logs 02:38 like that, my window just cleared 02:39 okay 02:39 so when i do chat logs 02:39 hare periodically do i do them 02:39 it does it automatically 02:40 do u see the pings at the top? 02:40 Pings? What is that? (newb here) 02:40 ping phrases at the top 02:41 mine on here are Nat , and admin 02:41 "nat" 02:41 comes up as nat 02:42 do u see the buttons at the bottom, and the ping at the top? 02:44 nope 02:44 damn 02:44 hold on 02:44 i dont see a tardis 02:44 O.o 02:44 r u on a comp? 02:45 User:OculusOpium/wikia.js 02:45 crap, I can't edit it 02:48 both 02:48 okai, um 02:48 did you clear ur cache? 02:49 yes 02:50 test 02:50 um, lemme see 02:51 for this one 02:51 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 02:51 hit enter and put it down on the next line 02:52 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 02:53 ?? 02:53 paste it where? 02:53 *sighs* it's on the page, find it 02:53 don't paste it 02:53 it's on ur page 02:53 just move it to it's own line 02:55 lo im not as tech savy as your are 02:55 but i did it 02:55 okao 02:55 *okai 02:55 refresh ur cache 02:56 uhh pkay 02:56 and then u have to click the button to get onto chat for it to work 02:55 okao 02:55 *okai 02:55 refresh ur cache 02:56 uhh pkay 02:56 and then u have to click the button to get onto chat for it to work 03:00 kk 03:11 I SEE IT 03:13 AHHH 03:13 lolz 03:14 good, now add Admin, and Poppy to ur pings, like this 03:14 03:14 Poppy 03:14 Admin 03:14 kkk 03:15 :P 03:15 i added them i think 03:15 then add what ever else u want as a ping 03:15 can u see if mine shows up? 03:15 if they're there when u roll over the thing, then yes 03:16 no, I can't see ur pings, but I can test them 03:16 poppy 03:16 admin 03:16 k 03:16 did it ping u? 03:17 Poppy 03:18 ? 03:18 did it turn red? 03:19 what turn red? 03:19 the poppy 03:19 nope 03:19 if not, ur ping don't work 03:20 okay so i put poopy and admin onmy cjat lof page 03:20 in two different lines 03:20 no 03:20 i mena 03:20 *mean 03:20 at the top of the page of chat 03:21 there is a "Ping phrases" 03:21 add the pings there 03:28 hmm dont see that 01:54 (Cake) 01:54 Awe xD 01:55 find me a cake emote and I'll add it 01:59 NAT TTTTTTTT 02:00 Nat 02:00 ITS A TARDIS WOO 02:00 that's my emote 02:00 so when you say "Nat" it comes up as a tardis 02:00 Nat at nat 02:00 nat nat nat :3 02:01 lolz 02:01 Mario 02:01 that IS my name 02:01 tardis? 02:01 sidrat? 10:41 Hi 10:42 Supposedly i was in the wrong when some user brought up religion and i said i hate Christianity 10:42 hi. ping me if i'm needed, and only then 10:42 Because I do hate religion it's full of bs. 10:42 . . . don't, plz don't talk religion around me if you think that. I will slap you 10:42 I'm a Atheist 10:43 good for you, now drop it 10:43 Good for me yeah 10:44 drop it paige 10:45 I am 2016 01 06